Baby Blue Eyes
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: A songfic based on the song, "Baby Blue Eyes" by A Rocket To The Moon. **Seddie Arc Happened.


_**Hey my little grasshoppers! Okay, here's a songfic that I'd like you to read. At the end is an announcement to those of you who wants to read my new Fanfic coming up soon! (Details at the end of story.) Oh, and there's a sneak peek, ehhh? (;**_

_**This songfic is based on the song, "Baby Blue Eyes" by A Rocket to the Moon. It's basically saying how this guy fell in love with this girl and he can't stand being away from her. BTW listen to the song while reading this. It's better. Just put it on loop so it won't end too soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the beautiful song.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

_My eyes are no good- blind without her,  
>The way she moves, I never doubt her.<br>When she talks, she somehow creeps into my dreams._

I fell in love with a girl named Samantha Puckett. I couldn't stand being away from her. My eyes are blind without her blue eyes healing them for me. The way she moves, and when she talks, I somehow dream about her.

_She's a doll, a catch, a winner  
>I'm in love and no beginner<br>Could ever grasp or understand just what she means._

She's a perfect girl, everyone tells me she's a catch. No beginner of love could ever understand her, but I know her so well, and so in love with her, that _I _do.

Baby, baby blue eyes,  
>Stay with me by my side;<br>'Til the mornin', through the night.

I want her and her baby blue eyes to be staying here by my side the whole day.

_Well baby,  
>Stand here, holdin' my sides,<br>Close your baby blue eyes;  
>Every moment feels right.<br>_

I want her to say here, holding my sides while I hold hers, kissing her. I want her to close her eyes to relish the moment of our lips colliding with each other, because it feels right.

_And I may feel like a fool,  
>But I'm the only one, dancin' with you.<br>Oh..._

I want to dance with her, alone…

I drive her home when she can't stand,  
>I like to think I'm a better man<br>For not lettin' her do what she's been, known to do.

_She wears heels and she always falls,  
>So I let her think she's a know-it-all.<br>But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right.  
>My eyes don't believe her,<br>But my heart, swears by her._

I drive her home when she can't stand in those heels. I tell her she can't do what she does, and she protests saying that she can and she will. I tell her she's a know-it-all, even if I know her wrongs are right.

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_  
><em>Stay with me by my side;<em>  
><em>'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)<em>  
><em>Well baby,<em>  
><em>Stand here, holdin' my sides,<em>  
><em>Close your baby blue eyes;<em>  
><em>Every moment feels right.<em>  
><em>And I may feel like a fool,<em>  
><em>But I'm the only one, dancin' with you.<em>  
><em>Oh...<em>  
><em>Can't get you out of mind.<em>

I drive her to my house and we sleep in bed, all curled up together, hugging each other like there's no tomorrow. I finally have the courage to ask her. "Sam, will you go out with me?"

I swear, I've been there.  
>I swear, I've done that.<p>

I've dated her before, I know my consequences, but nothing is going to stop me.

_I'll do whatever it takes, just to see those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_  
><em>Stay with me by my side;<em>  
><em>'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)<em>  
><em>Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides,<em>  
><em>Close your baby blue eyes;<em>  
><em>Every moment feels right.<em>  
><em>And I may feel like a fool,<em>  
><em>But I'm the only one, dancin' with those<em>

_Baby, baby blue eyes,_  
><em>Stay with me by my side;<em>  
><em>'Til the mornin', through the night. (can't get you out of my mind)<em>  
><em>Baby, stand here, holdin' my sides,<em>  
><em>I'm closin' your baby blue eyes;<em>  
><em>Every moment feels right. (every moment feels right)<em>

"Yes," she answers. I smile and lean in to kiss her and she does the same. Our lips collide with much passion and love. My tongue slips into her mouth and her tongue slips into mine. We kiss passionately for God knows how long. We enjoy each others breaths, tastes, tongues, lips, loving every moment… because it feels right.

**~ 3 years later~**

It's Sam and I's wedding day, and we say our vows to each other. I tell her how I can't live without her, she's my everything: My first kiss, my first love, my first everything. I tell her how I'd rather die than be without her. I tell her I can't stand being away from her. I always want her safe and sound in my arms, so I could protect her. I promise her that.

She says her voice, quite similar to mine. She says that she can't live without me either, and I'm her everything, too. She tells me how I protect her from any harms way and she doesn't want that to change. She promises that.

_My eyes are no good- blind without her,_  
><em>The way she moves, I never doubt her.<em>  
><em>When she talks, she somehow creeps into my, dreams.<em>

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too."

And we both lean in to the kiss, now being husband and wife.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YEAUH! How'd you like that story? I LOVED it. Okay, well here're the details for my upcoming story!<strong>_

_**The name of the story is "Wandered Soul's Mirrored Reflection" and here's a summary of it:**_

_**Carly Shay has backstabbed Sam and became one of those mean popular girls. Freddie was forced by Carly to join them, leaving Sam to be the one who's lost in a pile of wonders. How will she cope with all this? How would seeing herself in a different way help her? How will everything work out? Rated M for language and some emotional distress solutions. ** SEDDIE ARC HAPPENED**_

_**Okay, and here's one part from it! (:**_

_**~Prologue~**_

_"Oh, Freddie? Yeah, he's chill. He can be part of our popular group, but he'll hang out with the dudes over there." Cindy pointed to the dudes. "But Sam can't, you understand?"_

_"Then no, I'm sorry, I'll have to deny your off—" Carly answered._

"_Think about it, Carly. Every boy will coo at you, they'll worship you like a goddess. You'll receive gifts everyday, always reminding you how popular you are. It can change your life." Cindy explained. Carly looked down, thinking about it for a bit. "But you can't be friends with Sam. But, look at all the good things that'll come to you."_

"_I… I'll do it." Carly smiled at Cindy._

"_Great, I'll see you at lunch." The Chicks walked away. And for the rest of the day, Carly Shay didn't talk to Sam, but pulled Freddie in with her._

_**Short preview cous it'll give everything away it if I put the rest, hahah. Oh, and this story will be making it's debut on April 7**__**th**__**, 2012. MARK YOUR CALENDARS, SPREAD THE WOOOOOORD! (: Thanks.**_

_**REVIEW! (:**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~msicellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
